Juguemos a un juego
by Aladia PS
Summary: Llegó el tan ansiado día de San Valentín, pero para la pareja , es algo más que eso, ¿se acordará Edward de éste día tan importante para él y Winry? Es toda una sorpresa ...


**JUGUEMOS A UN JUEGO.**

Era la mañana de un día soleado, los rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas sin detención alguna, como enviados para despertar a una joven muchacha rubia de ojos azules envidiados por el cielo. Era demasiado temprano, pero aun así no podía estar por más tiempo en la cama, era un día demasiado especial, innolvidable, y que esperaba que cierta persona pensara lo mismo.

Por otra parte, un joven muchacho de edad similiar a la rubia, dormía a pierna suelta en la cama. Tenía el cabello y los ojos tan dorados como el oro, y sobre todo una bella sonrisa inigualable. Después de varios bostezos, se puso de pie despertándose, viendo el buen día que hacía, un día estupendo.. perfecto.

Al bajar a desayunar, no pudo evitar oler el delicoso olor a tostadas que sólo podía preparar su buena amiga ,Winry. Si, sé lo que estáis pensando, ¿sólo buena amiga?

Resulta que ellos , anteriormente, ya se habían confesado sus sentimientos, pero ninguno había vuelto a hablar del tema, pensaban que no era el momento adecuado, pero Ed no sabía que hacer, ¿ y si nunca será el momento adecuado? El joven ya había tomado una decisión respecto a ésto.

Buenos días , Winry.

Buenos días Ed, ¿ cómo has dormido?

De maravilla , y ¿tú, Winry?

Yo.. bueno... no he podido parar de pensar en cierta cosa ...

¿ Qué cosa?- le preguntó Ed intrigado.

Bueno Ed, sabes qué día es hoy, ¿no?

Sí, 14 de febrero, ¿ qué pasa con eso?

No bueno, aparte del día... ¿te acuerdas lo que pasó ese día?- preguntaba Winry sonrojada.

- Eh.. Winry.. no sé de que me hablas.. lo siento – le respondió el joven.

¡Tonto, ¿ ya no te acuerdas? No... yo no me esperaba esto de ti Ed... – le gritó Winry a Ed entre llantos, a la vez que corría hacia su habitación.

Por detrás de la puerta, se asomó la abuela de la rubia, Pinako:

¡Ed, todo va según lo planeado, pero.. ¿seguro que quieres seguir con ésto?.

¡Sí , todo va perfecto!- le sonrió maliciosamente Edward, estaba realmente emocionado, aunque un poco apenado por haber hecho llorar a Winry, pero todo iba a salir bien.

Llegó el atardecer, la casa quedó en silencio, Winry aún seguía en su habitación.

Iba llegando la hora, Pinako se acercó y le dijo:

Winry, soy yo, por favor déjame verte, tengo que darte una cosa...

En ese momento se habrió la puerta, donde detrás se encontraba ella.

¿Qué es?

No lo sé, abrelo... – Pinako no podía evitar reirse, pero la rubia no le prestaba atención, estaba más intrigada en saber qué contenía ese sobre.

Tras abrirlo, apareció una carta en su interior. Estaba escrita a máquina, por lo que no pudo saber de quién era.

_Querida Winry:_

_No se me da muy bien escribir cartas, pero esta vez será una escepción._

_Winry, tu tan bella, no se por que, a la cara no me salen las palabras, por lo que mejor te las escribo._

_Me pregunto si seguirás leyendo, si es así, espero que prestes atención a lo siguinte._

_Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento te quise hacer llorar, todo forma parte de una historia, y tú eres la protagonista de ésta._

_Es el momento de aclarar nuestros sentimientos, hablar y decirnos todo lo necesario para entendernos. Te voy a proponer un juego, sigue estas instrucciones:_

_Da diez pasos al salir de tu casa, ahí encontraras algo, con eso te digo todo._

_Besos, seguro que ya sabes quien soy._

Winry estaba atónita, no podía creerlo. Inconscientemente, salió de su casa y dio diez pasos , tal y como ponía en la carta. Allí vió otra nota.

_Querida Winry: _

_Aquí fue donde nos recibiste calurosamente, tras haber pasado todo, con un fuerte abrazo. Ahora dirígete al lugar donde vimos la puesta de amanecer más bonita juntos, si de verdad me quieres, te acordarás._

La chica se acordaba perfectamente del lugar. Fue en el río, hace cuatro años, dónde solamente se veían como amigos, los mejores.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, fue encontrando en cada lugar de su vida todas las indicaciones, hasta que por fin llegó a la ultima:

_Querida Winry_:

_Esta es la ultima indicación, y si de verdad quieres verme en este día tan especial para nosotros, ve al lugar donde nos conocimos, y si, me acuerdo, hoy 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados, tú y yo nos conocimos, por eso hoy es tan especial, porque ese día conocí a la persona más increíble._

Winry iba corriendo llorando, pero d felicidad, no podía creerlo, Edward, aquel enano que jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacer esto, lo estaba haciendo.

Al llegar al lugar donde se conocieron, en una preciosa laguna cubierta por luciérnagas, lo vio. Estaba allí, sentado, justo en el mismo sitio donde lo vió por primera vez.

Win- Winry? Maldita sea, ahora no me salen las palabr...

Ed no pudo acabar la frase, ya que ella se había lanzado a él en un gran abrazo.

¡Edward! No se que decir, es lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida, al fin te puedo decir sin rodeos, te quie..

Pero ocurrió lo inesperado. Edward estaba tan nervioso que tropezó y , con Winry entre sus brazos, cayeron al agua de la laguna.

¡Pero .. serás idiota!, me has empapa..- dijo sin acabar Winry.

Y si, no pudo acabar la frase ya que Eward la había callado, con un beso. No cualquier beso, su primer beso. Y así fue como, bajo las estrellas de una noche preciosa de febrero, en el día de lo enamorados, se destinaron a estar juntos, como siempre debió ser.

**Y recordad, cualquier día es adecuado para demostrar el amor, esto.. una ... casualidad . ( ^-^ )**


End file.
